1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone synthesizing apparatus, a musical tone synthesizing method, and a storage medium, which enable classification or categorizing of tone colors, and selection of a tone color from one of categories into which the tone colors were classified.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there is known a musical tone synthesizing apparatus that classifies various kinds of tone colors set in a main body of the apparatus into categories, and select a tone color from one of the categories into which the tone colors were classified.
In the known musical tone synthesizing apparatus, however, when a group of expanded tone colors are added to the tone colors set in the main body by use of an expansion board (plug-in board), for example, the apparatus cannot categorize the expanded tone colors nor select an expanded tone color from one of the categories of expanded tone colors in a similar manner to that for the tone colors in the main body. When one tone color is to be selected from the group of expanded tone colors, therefore, the user first selects a set of expanded tone colors in a certain range in which the desired tone color may be included, and then selects one tone color in the range at a time while successively indexing the tone colors in the order of arrangement of the expanded tone colors. Thus, it is difficult for the user to determine what kinds of tone colors are present in the expanded tone colors, resulting in an undesirably complicated or cumbersome operation to select the expanded tone colors.